Astonishing
by instantcraze92
Summary: what if Bella was half vamp raised by humans? moves to Forks and meets the Cullen's? please rate and review : rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi this is my first fan fic please do not hesitate to inform me if it is bad. But please refrain from being rude and nasty. There are ways to criticize stories without being mean. Thank you!!!**

* * *

I moved to the small desolate town of forks to give my mother and her new husband quality time together. Its not that I don't want to be around them. Really its not, it's just… I'm seventeen and yes I know all about sex but I really really don't want to hear the sounds that come from their bedroom. Eww it's my mother. So anyways I am abandoning the warm rays of sun in Arizona for the cold, wet, always cloudy Forks Washington to live with my father Charlie. Oh joy ill not only be the new girl, ill be the new Goth looking girl whose father is the sheriff. I am not Goth but that is how this small gossipy town will see me. I just like black and to wear my eyeliner darker than is "fashionable".

I get off my plane and see Charlie waiting there… With his police cruiser. Ugh just my luck. I reach my father. "Good to see you Bells". He says gruffly.

"Likewise". I like Charlie he doesn't talk much and he isn't an emotion sharing kind of guy.

We get to the house and he leaves me to check out my old room. It's just like I left it the last time I was here… when I was 10. I used to come to visit Charlie for two weeks every summer, until I got sick of the fishing trips. _Okay first things first, big black comforter? Check. Black light? Check. Enthusiasm for small town life? Nope still don't have it. Eh oh well ill survive._ Once I got everything settled in my room just the way I like it I went downstairs to see Charlie. He had said that he got me something as a welcome gift. I don't really like gifts but I think I can accept one from Charlie he is my father. "Dad?"

"Outside Bella."

Oh my god!! Outside were Charlie and two other guys one was older and was in a wheelchair the other looked younger than me but surprisingly muscular. But that is not what caught my attention. What caught my attention was the car. It was a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda coupe. I was in love.

"So what do you think bells?" asked Charlie.

I tried to reign in my complete and utter happiness as I walked over to the car. "Is she mine?" I asked dazed.

"Yes but if you don't like it we can get something else... Something you'd like more." He says nervously.

I look up at him from where I was, running my hands along my new baby. "Something better than a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda coupe? Never. I love her. She is… perfect." I say.

The boy standing by the man is the wheelchair looks at me and grins. "Glad you like her took a lot of work to make her look this good." He says smugly.

"You did good…?" I didn't know his name.

"Jacob Black we kinda grew up together."

"Oh yeah sorry little bit excited still." I said still dazed.

"It's okay" he chuckles.

The next day I got up at 6:30 to get ready for my first day at Forks High school. I put on my black tripps that I got from Hott Topic last week. I unhook the chains (school dress code grr). Then I put on a tight black top with skulls on it. I straightened my black hair and put on my eyeliner, mascara and foundation. All in less than twenty minutes. I went downstairs to eat some toast when Charlie came down. "So this is how you dress now? Wow ya look good bells"

"Um thanks dad. I gotta go have a good day."

"You too bells make some friends ok."

"Yeah sure." I smile and head out the door.

I got into my new baby and said to her. "Okay we are new to each other so we are going to take this easy and hopefully by the end of the school day I will have a name for you. Okay baby lets go." And I drove her to the school

As I get out of my baby I notice near everyone is staring at me. I bite my lip and keep walking, trying to ignore the stares. I get my schedule from the office and head to my first class, English. I sit down in the back corner of the room. Hoping no one will notice me. No such luck. This girl comes over and sits by me, "hi I'm Jessica Stanley you must be Isabella Swan." She says all happily.

"Just Bella" I say quietly. Hoping she will leave me alone now. She turns back to the front of the room.

No one notices me until the teacher says, "Everyone as you are aware we have a new student, Isabella Swan." EVERYONE turns to look at me. I groan internally

"Just Bella sir" I repeat.

Classes went by in a flash and pretty soon it was lunch. I got plenty of offers to sit with people but I politely declined. Now was the time to find a name for my baby. I sat at the table farthest away from everyone else. And I heard loud whispers. "Does she know them?"

"I don't think so she's new how could she?"

"Then why is she sitting there when she could be sitting with us?"

"Hmm I don't know … maybe she likes sitting alone. I would too if I were her."

"Jess that wasn't nice there is no need to be such a bitch"

I just laugh to myself ahh THBS (two headed bitch syndrome), should have seen that one coming. "Hello there" I look up and I see a big guy looming over me.

I smile and say "hello, can I help you?" he is obviously trying to scare me. I can tell he is different. He isn't like the others here. And I would know, because I am not either. _'What is this girl she doesn't smell human yet she does?' _"Mmm neither are you but you don't smell human at all." I say before I can catch myself. His eyes bug out. And then I see them, they are all unnaturally beautiful, even more so than myself. They look at me questioningly. "If you are al going to crowd around me you may as well take a seat." I sigh. And finish my meal. And I project into each of their heads. _But this is neither the time nor the place for your questions._ They all look shocked. I am shocked as well, though I have half of what they are in my blood I have never actually seen them up close before. I was raised by a human family I am seventeen, but I have had the body of a seventeen year old for ten years now. I feel a tug on my mind, and I look at the bronze haired boy with a glare. "Don't you know it is rude to try to pry through others thought? Edward is it?" he looks at me in confusion "you can't read me because I am blocking you." I get up just as the bell is about to ring and walk to my next class, Biology. I walk in and tell the teacher who I am and he just nods and tells me that there is only one empty seat, in the very back in the middle. I sigh and go to my seat. As class begins I notice someone sitting beside me. It is the bronze haired boy. Edward. He is quite handsome.

"What are you?" he asks.

I sigh I am not about to speak this out loud but for some reason I want to tell him so I project. '_I am not fully human as you know. I do not make your throat burn in hunger, you can smell and hear blood running through my veins. And it appeals to you but it does not make you want to feed. But I am also not like you, as you can see I eat human food. I am nothing you have ever come across?'_

'_No we have never seen anything like you before' _I hear him say

'_Hmm well I've never seen someone like me either, in fact you and your family are the first vampires I have ever come in contact with.'_

'_Really?' _he asks astonished

'_Yes. From what I know I was born, but it was not what you would call a normal birth. My real mother was human and my real father was a vampire. He seduced her got her pregnant somehow and a month later I was born. I killed my mother not intentionally but I was too strong for her fragile body. I tried to wake her up. But she was dead. And no I have never 'turned anyone' as you say. I've never even bitten a human. And yes I can drink blood but I use animals because that is what my parents taught me.'_

'_Wow this is so new and so… wow.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**And this was the start of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. My way hehehehe**

**Please R/R tell me if I should continue :D**


	2. influencing minds

**Hi I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I thank you all for your support and giving me good reviews. So for you to enjoy (hopefully) chapter two!!! Oh and I do not own twilight!!!**

The bell rings.

"Ill uh see you later?" I ask unsure.

"Oh uh yeah definitely." He smiles.

'_Gym yay.'_ I thought unenthusiastically.

'_You don't like gym class?' _he asks in his head.

'_Oh I do I just have to concentrate on being slower and using less force.' _I projected towards him.

'_Yeah that's why we try not to take that class'_

'_Well I don't have a choice, unlike you guys, this is my first time through high school' _I thought wryly.

'_See ya' _he laughs_._

'_Yep'_

Instead of being active in gym, for the most part I just observed. I noticed all the guys staring at me, and heard them thinking about how hot I look. I just roll my eyes at those thoughts. I also notice all of the girls glaring at me. And I pay attention to their thoughts. The last thing I need is girls being mad at me for how hot all the guys think I am.

'_Ugh what is so special about her?'_

'_Shiny new toy for all the horney guys'_

'_Stupid small town boys, they only want her because she is new. God even Mike is staring at her. Practically undressing her with his eyes, so disgusting.' _The last thought came from the Jessica girl. I see, she likes Mike and with him staring at me she has gone into jealousy mode. Hmm I could give him a little push in her direction, and let her know I am not interested in him. That will get at least two people off of my back. As we walk into the locker room, I stop Jessica. "Hi um Jessica right?" I ask as if I am unsure.

"Yes Bella?" she asks over sweetly

I just want to apologize for not accepting your invitation to lunch. It's just, I noticed that mike guy staring at me. It made me uncomfortable. I've seen a lot of the guys here staring at me the same way. I just don't want to give them the impression that I am interested in them like that. And I don't want you to think that I don't like you guys." I say.

"Oh that's cool I mean cuz all the girls were getting pretty annoyed that the guys they like were ogling you. Like Lauren likes Tyler and Angela likes Ben but is too shy to admit it."

"And what about you? I see the way you look at Mike. I think you guys would be great together." I tell her

'_Oh god is it that obvious? Is that why he hasn't asked me out?'_ she thinks

"But don't worry it isn't obvious, I am just really observant, you should like flirt with him. Maybe he will ask you out."

"Oh yeah okay I think I will. And thank you Bella."

I get dressed ant leave the locker room and look for Mike Newton's mind. Gottcha I think when I've found it.

'_I wonder if Bella would go to that dance with me. She is really hot. Not like the other girls here. I wonder what kind of music she listens to.' _He wonders. I project in his own mind voice. _'But Jessica is hot too probably hotter than Bella.' _His own thoughts take over. _'Yeah she is! And I've known her forever. Before Bella came I was going to ask jess to the dance. Heck that Bella chick is kinda odd. She dresses in all black and she wouldn't even sit with us at lunch. Instead she sat at the Cullen's table… and they sat with her. I am asking jess!'_

'_Oh yes one couple down two to go' _I think happily to myself.

"How did you do that?" Edward asks

"What/ oh change his mind about asking me?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Oh I didn't change his mind. I gave him the option. I put the thought of Jessica into his head. His thoughts were too muddled by the prospect of a new girl in a small town to see what he had been thinking before I showed up." I explained. "besides it gets him to stop 'undressing me with his eyes' as I heard Jessica think. And it keeps her from glaring at me." _'now I just have to get the others to do the same. I think Tyler and Lauren are next, god I hate high school.' _I think. Edward just laughs.

**Hehe oh and I need some help coning up with a name for Bella's car all suggestions welcome****. What should Bella tell Charlie? **


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys i am sorry that i have not updated this in a long time.**

**id been kind of stumped. but chapter three is Finished now. all i have to do is type it and post it.**

** i will try to do that by Friday evening.**

**

* * *

**

**i thank those of you who tried to help me come up with a name for bella's car. i hope that you will all like it.**

** I also thank you all for the great reviews thank you for not being cruel or mean.**

**i am so happy i have not gotten a negative review.**

* * *

**much love from me**

**~Cassie~**


	4. Surprise letter

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight I merely use the characters for my own amusement.**

**So finally I am posting chapter three I really hope you all like it and much thanks goes to Miiacullen for the name of Bella's car**

* * *

Chapter three

I walked to my baby and noticed that Edward has followed me. I stand there and I try to come up with a name for her. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"Trying to find a name for my baby." I reply.

He thinks about this for a minute and the n just nods his head.

"AHA I got it," I yell excitedly. "Linda."

"I think that is a great name Bella." He confirms.

"I know right" I say confidently. "Well I've got to go dad will want to know how my day went." I say as I get into my car.

"Dad? I'm home" I say as I walk in the door.

"Hey bells how was school?" he asks nervously.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"You have a message."

"From him?"

"Yes."

I feel the blood rush from my face. I didn't want to know what he had to say, but I really had no choice. I took the piece of paper in my hand. It wasn't Charlie's hand writing, which meant he was either here or he sent a letter. I am so hoping for the second one.

Bella-

I have received word from your human guardian that you have moved in with her ex-husband, in Forks, Washington. I ask myself why you would do such a thing. You were supposed to meet with me but you left instead. Are you trying to avoid me daughter? I sincerely hope not. I will be arriving within the week. I know hat you are adverse to drinking human blood. Therefore you will teach me to hunt the animals that you do. I do look forward to finally meeting you Isabella.

-Your father-

"Bella, Bella breathe." Says a worried Charlie.

"He is coming here" I say quietly.

"I am so sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have come here. Now you are in danger." I say frantically.

"Don't worry Bells, he says that h won't kill humans. Try to give him the benefit of doubt **(A/N: I never understood that phrase what is the benefit of doubt? Is there one?)** try to go get some sleep Bells everything will be okay."

"okay. Oh and school was good I met the Cullen's." I say.

"I had a feeling about that. Be careful Bells."

"I will. Good night Charlie."

* * *

**Annoying-deep-TV-infomercial –announcer-guy voice**

**Who is Bella's vampire father? Why is she so afraid to meet him? What will she tell the Cullen's? Find out more next time on…ASTONISHING… DUN DUN DUNNNNNN**

**MUAHAHAHA**

**Anyways please review same rules apply all constructive criticism welcome but leave the rudeness at the door. Thank you all have a wonderful week. Once again thanks for all the amazing review. OMG I feel so loved. Hugs for all**


	5. absolute

**Hello all I am so sorry that it has been so long since I have updated. I was having major writers block. But I really hope that this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

I walk into school the next day trying to keep my mind on anything but that letter. It wasn't working. As I block my thoughts I briefly think about keeping the Cullen's out of this whole ordeal. But I know they will never go for it. The moment that the smell him they will be on guard, as they should be. _'What am I going to do?' _I could tell them and risk my life as I know it ending. Or I could let them figure it out and again end life as I know it. There was no good decision/ but telling them does feel right.

I see the Cullen's by Edward's Volvo and I walk slowly towards them. I think they can tell that something is wrong and I'm right. "Bella what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"I need to talk to you all but not right now" I say. They all nod and we head off to class.

* * *

The day progressed painfully slow. I did remember my original plan though and I quickly set to work using my powers to get the boys to ask out the girls that liked them. And It worked, of course. Eventually the day is done and I am momentarily relieved but I remember what I must tell the Cullen's.

"Bella please tell us what is wrong yesterday I saw glimpses of decisions but you changed your mind so fast I couldn't keep up. I don't understand."

"Alice any other day I would be upset at you for looking for my future. But right now there are more important things."

I take a deep breath before I begin. "I received a letter yesterday from someone that I have been trying to avoid I came here to hold off on our meeting but he always has a way of finding me. I have yet to officially meet him, but I know him, and within the week he will be here to meet me and try to convince me to join him. I have told him that I will not join him but he is persistent." By now I have begun to ramble on.

"Bella who is this man?" asks Jasper. He can feel my fear and anger.

"My father… Caius Volturi." I whisper.

They all gasp, "what?" Edward yells "how could you not tell us this?"

I get a vision from Alice right before I whisper my fathers name. it is of this. Edward is angry and he cant tale it, cant accept who my father is. And I do not fight him on it.

"I know what you are thinking Edward and I understand, it doesn't matter who I am just my father. You cant accept that I come from something so evil. I didn't tell you at first because its not something you just blurt out. 'Hi I'm Bella swan. Im the half human half vampire daughter of Caius Volturi one of the most feared vampires in the world and you are?' there was never going to be a good outcome from this. I will keep him as far away from you all as possible. He will not hunt humans. None of you have to deal with him. I just wanted you to know that you would smell an ancient vamp around town. Oh and I already alerted the wolves. Maybe I will see you around sometime." I waved good-bye and left, trying to keep the tears at bay.

* * *

All of a sudden I am hit with a powerful vision. The kind I have had only a few times. Absolute.

_**I am sitting with Caius and I have declined his invitation like always. Bella there is another reason that I am here. It is about your soul mate. **__What about him?__** It is not who you think it is. **__Then who is it. __**Its… **_and the vision stops.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is finished. I really hope you all liked it. Please review. And remember all constructive criticism welcome. Please no flame. Oh and if you think you can, try to guess who Bella's true soul mate is. I normally wouldn't have kicked Edward but it just happened.**


	6. who?

**Sorry once again I know its been months since I updated. Im continuing the story things have been really hectic. But im back.**

The week has gone by way to slowly. I'm nervous and curious about what all Caius has to say. It has been a persistent thought since my vision. As I figured Edward stays as far away from me as possible, but the rest of the Cullen's still talk and hang around me. Rosalie has actually started conversations with me. And the girls at school are not nearly as threatened by me. Other than those small details, nothing has happened I just go through the day wondering when Caius will get here.

I got my answer on Friday when I got home from school. I found Caius sitting in Charlie's favorite chair waiting for me. I sit and decline his offer as usual, and my vision plays out. Only it doesn't continue like id hope. _Then who is it?_

**Its something you will have to figure out on your own.**

_Yeah fat lot of good that does me. I know Edward isn't but I only really talk to the Cullen's and all of them already have mates._

**Do they? Hmm odd.**

_So it is one of them, so one of the Cullen couples aren't mates?_

**From the information ive been given that would seem correct.**

_How do I know for sure who my mate really is?_

**Just listen to your heart Bella, it will tell you. Enough of this serious talk for now Im hungry, come show me how to hunt your animals.**

I showed him the ropes of the vegetarian lifestyle. I have to say he is a very quick learner. Though he found the taste less than satisfying he decided he liked cougars best. While we were on our way back to the house, he stopped and asked, **will you take me to the Cullen's I haven't seen Carlisle in ages.**

_Sure, just don't go trying to recruit anybody, please._

**As you wish I will leave my recruiting for another time.**

_Thanks, _I said dryly. That just ment he would try to get them to join at a time when im not present. So we ran to the Cullen house and were of course greeted by Carlisle on the porch. 'Bella how lovely to see you again I heard about what happened, and I am deeply ashamed of Edward's behavior.

_Its alright, I don't hold it against him._

'Oh okay then. Hello Caius.'

**Hello Carlisle how have you been?**

'quite wonderful thank you. Come in and meet everyone.'

**So there is that chapter, pretty much just a fill in, im still working out the next bit. Please please reveiw**


	7. Substitute

**A/N: I know I know you probably all hate me all I can say is I'm sorry been really busy with work among other things I will try to update more often but I cant promise anything especially with the major writers block I've got going on. Alright here goes the next chapter hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I merely use the characters for my own enjoyment **

Chapter 6: Substitute

We walk into the house everyone including Edward is there waiting to be introduced. "**Bell why don't you introduce me to your friends.**"

_"Okay well of course you already know Carlisle, and this is his mate and wife Esme, Jasper Whitlock and his mate and wife Alice, Emmett McCarty and his mate and wife Rosalie, and Edward Masen."_

**"It is very nice to meet you all I am delighted that my dear Isabella has met people she can finally connect with. Now Isabella since you have refused my offer once again and I must keep my promise to you I must go back to Italy now. Remember what we discussed things are not always as they appear to be." **With those parting words Caius left at a full speed run.

I look around at everyone to see a myriad of emotions pass through each of them. From Carlisle I felt contentment and respect yet awe the last of which was directed at me. Esme felt only contentment. Jasper was feeling awe and respect as well for bot Caius and myself. Alice felt understanding with guilt, I am guessing that she once again looked into my future, _not nice Alice _I send to her, she looks even more ashamed _sorry_. I send I reassuring smile her way. Emmett is feeling confusion and the usual undertone of lust. Rose is feeling shame, remorse, happiness and lust. Edward is feeling anger lust jealousy and something I can not quite define which makes me a bit suspicious. However I decide to ignore them.

I know that I must figure out who is my true mate out of three Cullen men since I know it is most definitely not Edward. The only problem is how am I supposed to do that without destroying the ones who are with the right people already. For now I simply say my goodbyes and tell them I will see them the next day in school.

When I get home charlie is waiting for me with apprehension again but this time I know it is because he wants to know how it all went. _"its okay he is gone he didn't kill any humans and did not try to recruit any of them this time." _I see him visibly let out the breath he has been holding for god only knows how long. I go up to my room and start thinking of ways that I can figure out how to see who my true mate is causing the least amount of destruction to lives as possible.

Okay lets see I could confront the family as a whole and just say it, So I had a vision and my father told me that Edward is not my mate and I'm good with that however one of the three Cullen men is my mate... the problem is that your already all hooked up with each other so that means one of you is not the others true mate, oh and there is another problem you see Caius didn't really tell me exactly who my true mate is. Yeah I don't see that going over very well. Or I could just ask Alice what it is that she saw but the chances of her telling me who my true mate is if she saw it is kinda slim if its jasper. Or I could simply think about it survey their actions thought and feelings ind make an estimated guessa as to who it is. God this sucks. I don't want to spy on their every move.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the knock on my bedroom window, I look over to see Rosalie with a nervous and guilt wracked look on her face and it look like if it was physically possible she would be bawling right now. "_whats wrong rose?"_

**"I screwed up Bella I have been living a lie and hurting people I love even though they don't know it yet."**

_"what do you mean?"_

**"I mean that Emmett is not my mate Edward is but he has never realized it so when I found Emmett dying that day I thought that if Edward didn't want me then I would have Emmett turned and make him believe that he is my mate so that I could have somebody in this life. It worked being my mate is all Em has ever known he doesn't realize that we don't have what Alice and Jasper or Carlisle and Esme have. Its nothing but a hollow shell. When you came and Edward was so taken with you I realized that I cant keep living this way I cant keep Emmett from his true mate anymore and I have to tell Edward that I know he is my mate and if he doesn't want me I will have to leave." **She said all of this so fast that I was barely able to understand a word of it.

_"You mean that you and Emmett are not true mates? Do you have any idea what this means? If Edward doesn't accept that he is your true mate I will personally rip off his head and shove it up his ass. The only real issue will be getting Em to see the truth and accepting me."_

**"Yes Bella I am saying that Edward not Emmett is my mate, no I do not know what it means but you obviously do, would you really? And what do you mean get him to accept you?" **she says in a rush.

_"What it means is that I no longer have to figure out which of the Cullen men minus Edward is my mate you just gave me the answer, it is Emmett. I figured out that Edward is not my mate from his reaction to my news that day and my father said that one of the Cullen men was but I could not figure out which one it was, in fact I was just sitting here trying to make a plan to figure it out, without destroying everyone in the process. But Emmett truly believes that you are his mate and I am not sure what to do to make him see the truth. And yes I really would do it." I end with a smile._

**"The way that I knew Edward was my mate was from the first time that we touched I felt truly alive even though I was really dead it was electric." **Hmm I wonder if all I really had to do is touch him.

**A/N: well here is chapter six let me know what you think I hope this makes up at least a little for my year long absence. Remember all constructive criticism is welcome pleas no flame of bashing and I will update again as soon as possible**


	8. Nothing

Chapter 7

After a few hours rose and I come up with a plan and we head over to the cullen house hold. We walk into the house and rose calls for edward and emmett to come to the dining room. when they arive rose grabs Edward and kisses him he is shocked at first and then he gets into it and slams her into the wall and they continue to make out. At first emmett is frozen and then he starts to growl and stalk up to them, halfway there I step out in front of him he sees me and stops he then continues to yell at me. "This was you wasnt it you did this shes mine and your making her screw him. go away get out of our lives you are ruining everything. Get out we dont want you here. You are nothing just leave." As much as his words are killing me I still have to show him that its me not rose that is his mate. so i reach up to him and i kiss him gently sweetly and i feel it that electric pulse telling me that this is what i have been waiting for. he jolts then moans and grabs my hips to pull me closer, but i pull away from him and look up at him savoring the look of adoration and then i walk away i dimly hear him calling my name begging me to come back asking me what was wrong but i just block him out and run home.

As i sit in my bed that night i replay all the things that emmett said, he blams me for rose not being his mate he doesnt want me he thinks i am nothing. well if he thinks that i am nothing and doesnt want me then i can leave him alone.

I spend the night writing letters the first one is for charlie telling him that i love him and that none of this is his fault, I found my mate and he doesnt want me so it is time for me to take caius up on his offer to joind him in italy.

The next letter is for rose telling her what happened and congratulating her on her success with edward and wishing them the best. the next letter is for alice and all i let her know is an adress inwhich if she wishes her and jasper can come visit me. i also let her know that i am not mad at her for not telling me what would happen.

The last letter is for emmett. it takes me two hours to come up with the right words to write. i tell him that i am sorry for the way things happened that i never wanted him to get hurt and that i would do as he asked and leave them alone.

and then i took my car with all my things in it and make my way to the airport.


End file.
